


Central City High

by MomoMoon115



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cockblocking, Everyone has superpowers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, M/M, Sexual Content, Teenaged!Barry, Teenaged!Caitlin, Teenaged!Len, Teenaged!Mick, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen attends Central City High, home to all the super-powered teenagers in Central City. Len, Mick, and Lisa are the new students and Mick seems to have taken a liking to Caitlin. Len prompts Barry with a fake relationship in order to get the two together, but end up in a very real relationship of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Central City High

**Author's Note:**

> Extremely loosely based on Sky High

“Barry, who is this?” Caitlin asked as she walked into the rom with Cisco, 

“Uhm, my boyfriend?” he replied sheepishly as he looked to Len for help. They’d literally just agreed on faking a relationship in order to get Caitlin and Len’s best friend Mick together. Barry didn’t expect Cisco and Caitlin to barge in so soon. 

“Dude, an upperclassman? Score!” Cisco grinned as he clapped Barry on the back. 

“Boyfriend? Isn’t he one of the new kids?” Caitlin asked. 

“He’s the pen pal I was telling you about. We’ve known each other for almost 2 years.” Barry said. 

“Cool, man. What your power?” 

“I can turn things to ice.” Len said with a shrug. 

“Dude, that’s so cool! maybe you and Caitlin can like team up or something.” Cisco exclaimed as he pulled the lollipop from his mouth.

Len raised an eyebrow toward Barry. “Caitlin has the ability to absorb heat from other when she touches them and can shoot icicles, make cold planes, and stuff.” 

Len nodded. “Heavy.” 

“It’s fine. Cisco already knows I don’t believe in using my powers for violence.” Caitlin said with a smile. 

“Well, I’m going to get going. I’ll leave you with your friends, babe.” Len said as he stood up and made his way over to Barry. 

Babe? Barry mouthed as Len captured his lips, mouth still open. It’s not Len’s fault if he added a little tongue into their goodbye kiss. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” he said as he pulled away with a smirk. 

Barry flushed when he saw his friend’s faces. 

“Does Iris know?” Caitlin asked.

“Yeah, she let him in.” Barry blushed. 

~*~* 

The next day of school was hard on Barry. Len had greeted him with a kiss at his locker and he watched as, Len’s sister, Lisa and, friend, Mick made gagging sounds. He did notice Mick’s eyes follow Caitlin as she stopped to greet them. 

“I’ll see you guys at lunch!” she said excitedly and Barry could have sworn Mick had hearts in his eyes when he saw her smile. 

Lunch was a completely different matter when He Caitlin and Cisco walked into a fight taking place in the middle of the cafeteria. 

“Don’t mess with me you brat!” they heard a roar and fire blasts came their way. The jumped out the way as Mark Mardon fought with Mick. 

“Hartley!” Cisco yelled and used his fires to create a shield of vibrations as a fireball almost hit them. 

Cisco got Hartley out of there as Barry searched for Len and Caitlin followed him. Hail, lightning, and fireballs flew across the cafeteria as the two dodged and ducked under the attacks and tables. Barry spotted Len under some tables with his sister. He was yelling at Mick to calm down. 

“Ugh I hate it when he gets like this, Lenny!” Lisa yelled and yelped when she was almost hit by lightning. 

Barry and Caitlin huddled under the table as Len kept yelling at Mick to stop. Mick had thrown a huge fire blast at Mardon who in turn flew through the wall and out of the cafeteria. Barry glanced at Caitlin and she nodded. She dodged a few fireballs and hail balls as she made her way to Mick.

“Come at me, Mardon!” Mick yelled and lifted both his hands to blast him when Caitlin’s hands covered his. 

Steam immediately left their hands as Caitlin used her powers to suck the heat out of Mick’s. Mick looked at her with wide eyes as his fireballs dissolved into nothing. 

“Mick, right? Calm down a bit, okay.” she said with a smile as she pulled her hands away from his.

Mick stared at her dumbly and looked down at his cool feeling hands. he dropped his hands to his sides. “Uh, thanks.” 

“No problem.” Caitlin said as she walked away to join Barry. 

The principal walked in later and called both Mardon and Mick into detention. Lunch went on as usually and when Lisa asked Caitlin about how she was able to calm Mick down so quickly. 

“He’s like a puppy. He just wants some attention is all.” Caitlin said with a shrug as she ate her packed lunch. 

Len and Lisa snickered. “Don’t let him hear you say that.” 

“I don’t think he’d mind to be honest.” Barry said as he ate. His hand was laced with Len’s. It was embarrassing, but it got their groups to hang out.

They continued to fake date for the rest of the month. Every chance they could get they pushed Mick and Caitlin together. Mick had started following Caitlin around like a puppy a few days after the cafeteria incident and Caitlin didn’t seem to mind. Mick’s grades seemed to be improving as well with all the time they spent together in the library. 

Currently, Len and Barry’s hands were laced together as they spied on the two from behind a bush. They were working together on a school project in a coffee shop, and from the looks of it, both of them seemed to be enjoying themselves. 

“Barry, my legs are starting to cramp.” Len stated as Barry looked through the bushes sneakily. 

“Barry!” Len said as he grabbed Barry’s ass. 

Barry jumped and turned around with a blush. “Okay, let’s go. My house or yours?” 

“You sound like you’re trying to pick me up, kid.” 

Barry flushed and shivered. “Shut up, Len. You started this whole fake relationship to get these two together, but now it’s like you could care less about it. Barry patted the dirt from his jeans. 

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that.” Len said as they made their way the two blocks to Barry's house. 

“You’ll have to catch me first.” Barry said as he kissed Len’s cheek and took off down the street. 

Len’s mouth dropped when Barry was gone. Ugh he hated when Barry used his powers on him. He jogged to Barry’s house to find him waiting on the couch 

“Took you long enough, slowpoke.” Barry grinned. 

Len smirked and pulled Barry upstairs. “No one’s home right?” Len asked. 

“No, why?” 

“I need to talk to you.” Len said as he pulled Barry into his room and pushed him up against the door. 

“How would you feel if this wasn’t fake.” Len asked as he trailed his fingers down Barry’s t-shirt covered chest. He pinched at Barry’s nipple and Barry’s back arched. 

“I think I’d feel amazing.” Barry said with a grin as he push Len so they could land on his bed. 

Barry straddled Len and kissed him roughly as Len’s hands fell to Barry’s waistband. He pushed his hands into Barry’s jeans to grip at his ass. Barry moaned as Len squeezed and traced his warms hands up under Len’s shirt in response. Len shivered when his colder skin warmed up. He broke the kiss to flip Barry onto the bed and grinned when Barry flopped back. 

Barry latched himself back onto Len and groaned when Len’s cold hands circled his nipples. Len had pushed Barry’s t-shirt up to bunch under Barry’s arms and was no kissing down his chest to his stomach, and to his waistband. Len gasped when he found himself moved with super fast speed. he looked down to find his pants unbuckled and shoved down to his knees. He looked up to find Barry had taken off his shirt and was now stroking himself through his jeans. Len knocked his hands away and continued stroking for him. he smirked when Barry threw his head back. He carefully unbuckled Barry’s belt and dipped to pull down the zipper with his teeth. 

“Ugh, that looked so hot.” Barry said breathily. 

Len rubbed at his forming erection through Barry’s boxer briefs and grinned as Barry hardened completely. “Someone’s happy to see me.” 

“Don’t!” Barry whined at Len’s teasing.

Len toed off his shoes and removed his pants completely. “You got condoms, Kid?” 

“Ugh Len that’s such a mood ruiner. You’re only a year older than me.” Barry groaned as he pointed to the drawer. 

Len got up to get the condoms and found lube in the drawer as well. “This your first time?” 

Barry nodded nervously. “Though I’ve fingered myself before.” 

“We’ll go slow.” Len reassured. 

Barry nodded. “I’m glad it’ll be you.” 

Len smiled softly at Barry laying in the bed. He pulled off Barry’s shoes and pants. Barry held his breath when Len slowly pulled off his boxer briefs. Len smirked at his before he took the tip into his mouth. 

Barry gasped and grabbed at his sheets when he felt Len’s warm mouth engulf the head of his cock. He whined when Len used his powers to make his breath colder when he pulled away. Len lubed up his fingers and lightly pressed at Barry’s hole. His first finger pressed in quickly and Len was surprised at how easily it went it. 

“I may have been fingerin myself this morning?” Barry said with a blush. 

Len chuckled loudly, but nodded. He leaned down to kiss Barry as he tried to press a second finger in. He started lightly, teasing at Barry’s rim. He was glad that Barry moaning through it. he’d pressed his second finger into the first knuckle and Barry exhaled breathily. 

“That feels good.” he breathed as Len pushed it a bit farther. Barry opened his legs wider and tried to force himself further onto Len’s fingers. 

He whined when Len pressed him down into the bed. “We don’t want you to hurt yourself, Barry. It’s not fun.” 

Barry pouted but nodded and waited at Len’s pace. After a few minutes Len had fit two fingers into Barry and was pulling them back in and out slightly to test Barry’s give. He pulled his fingers out and added a bit more lube, so he could add the third finger. He traced his fingers around Barry’s stretching hole and barry whimpered. Len looked up to find Barry playing with the head of his cock. 

“What are you doing?” Len asked. 

“Vibrating.” Barry breathed. He reached his right hand down to Len’s still clothed cock and vibrated his hand. 

Len spasmed. “Oh my god. Barry you’re practically a vibrator.” 

“I know.” Barry smirked as he vibrated his hand faster.

“No, wait. I don’t want to come yet.” Len almost yelled. 

“But, I want you to.” Barry grinned, sat up, and pulled down the front of Len’s boxers to get closer. his hand grasped Len’s length using his own pre cum as lube, and Len groaned loudly as he came on Barry’s hand and wrists.

Barry pulled his hand away and Len’s boxer briefs stayed pulled down under Len’s balls. He lifted his hand and moved to taste Len’s cum. 

“Oh my god, Barry, that’s sexy.” Len breathed as Barry licked up all Len’s cum. 

It wasn’t an ideal taste, but Barry wanted to do it anyway. He’d hoped to surprise Len ins some way. He leaned back and pulled Len close.Len fell over him and his soft cock head thrusted into Barry’s thigh. Len reached down to stick two fingers back into Barry and he jumped. 

“Yes, Len. Add a third, please?” Barry asked. “I want you in me already.” 

Len smiled. “So eager.” 

Len pressed his ring finger at Barry’s rim and Barry gasped at the larger stretch. It felt good. Len took his time adding his third finger. He grew hard again as he continued to make out with Barry. He pulled away and rolled on a condom along with spreading more lube. He placed his cock at Barry’s entrance when they heard the house door open. 

“Barry! Barry!” Caitlin’s voice came from downstairs. Len jumped up and moved for his clothes. Barry moved to help him. He dressed Len halfway and pushed him into his closet still trying to pull up his pants. He used his speed powers to get himself dressed and just pulled on his shirt when Caitlin barged into the room. 

“Barry! Barry, guess what” Caitlin said excitedly, school bag over her shoulder. 

Len listened in on the conversation from the closet. The condom felt incredibly weird being covered by his boxers and pants. He was still hard, sweaty, and his hands were covered in lube. 

“Mick kissed me!” Caitlin finally revealed. 

Len almost fell through the closet door. wow, he’d expected Caitlin to make the first move.

“That’s great, Caitlin.” Barry said with some strain. 

“I just wanted to stop by and tell you that. I’m gonna go tell Cisco now.” Caitlin hugged Barry and left. 

Len waited a few minutes before stepping out of the closet. Barry was making a face.

“What’s wrong?” 

“The cum in my pants doesn’t feel very good.” Barry frowned as he pulled off his jeans. 

Len couldn’t stop laughing.


End file.
